comment te dire ?
by LXS
Summary: Depuis la première fois que je t’ai vu, je n’ai qu’une idée en tête t’approcher, te parler, te dire ce que j’ai sur le cœur. Mais voilà je suis trop timide, et je me cache derrière mon masque de soldat parfait. 1x2
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Comment te dire ?

Auteur : Nymphae

Genre : yaoï

Disclamer : Ils appartiennent toujours à Bandai et à leur auteur

Note : ca fait un bout de temps que je l'ai en tête cette fic donc je préfère l'écrire voila . De plus à l'origine c'était un one shot en song fic " vive les chapitres héhé "

Comment te dire ?

POV de Hee-chan

Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête t'approcher, te parler, te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mais voilà je suis trop timide, et je me cache derrière mon masque de soldat parfait. Si J voyait mon âme, mes pensées… Je serais sans doute obligé de recommencer tout mon entraînement. Et être séparé de toi ? Je refuse, c'est pour cette raison que je ne dis rien et que je souffre chaque jour un peu plus.

Voilà une nouvelle mission. Pourvu que tu me reviennes indemne... J'ai peur pour toi, chaque jour, chaque instant séparé de toi m'est insupportable. Je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir loin, juste pour oublier combien je t'aime. Et revenir pour retombé sous ton charme ? Mon ange de la nuit, des ténèbres je t'aime tellement.

Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Nous nous trouvons pris au piège comme des rats. Je me retourne vers toi, mon cœur rate quelques battements.

Duo ? Tu vas bien ?

Il relève la tête doucement son visage saigne. Il a des meurtrissures, et sa jambe droite fait un drôle de bruit.

Hee-chan, pars ! Je te couvre !! Fais sauter la base, aller pars…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ? Je refuse, non je ne veux pas te laisser. Si tu sautes, je saute. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à la fin.

Duo ne me demande pas ça… je… non, je refuse, ne me demande plus jamais ça, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Je lis de l'étonnement sur son visage, puis ses améthystes s'inondent peu à peu de larmes, qu'ai-je dit ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

Alors ? Hee-chan, toi aussi ? je… veux… dire…

POV de Duo

Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, je suis tombé sous ton charme. Je te l'ai même avoué, et toi tu es parti… Mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Pendant près de deux semaines Quatre venait me voir chaque soir afin de me consoler. Je n'avais plus goût à rien.

Pourquoi je ne la sens pas cette mission ? Pourquoi ai-je ce mauvais pressentiment ? Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ? Elle tombe pile en plein dans ma déprime et en plus je dois faire équipe avec lui…

Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais disons que je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec lui.

Je pensais bien que me lever ce matin soit la pire des idées, mais bon nous avions une mission… Maintenant, nous sommes pris au piège dans une base, j'ai ma jambe droite cassée, et tout mon corps saigne. D'ailleurs, je finis mon examen qu'il me parle…

Duo ? Tu va bien ?

J'ai mal au crâne et dans ma nuque, je relève difficilement ma tête pour le regarder. Tu es blessé à l'épaule gauche.

Je crains d'être un poids pour toi, il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire, part sans te retourner. Ma décision est prise, je t'aime tellement que ca me déchire le cœur, de ne pas avoir put une seule fois goûter la saveur sûrement exquise de tes lèvres.

Hee-chan, pars. Je te couvre. Fais sauter la base, aller, pars…

Ses magnifiques orbes cobalt se posent sur moi, une détermination se lit clairement dans son regard il ne me laissera pas, mais pourquoi ? Et puis toutes ces interrogations, tous ces pourquoi ?

Duo ne me demande pas ça… je… non, je refuse, ne me demande plus jamais ça, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Et là je suis sur le cul, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il ne veut pas me perdre ? Alors serait-ce possible que… Nan je dois me faire de fausses idées, quoique ?

Alors ? Hee-chan, toi aussi ? Je… veux… dire…

POV de Hee-chan

Un bruit derrière nous le fait sursauter c'est Trowa qui est venue nous chercher. J'envie mon ami, lui s'est déclaré à Quatre. Aujourd'hui ils sont heureux, moi je n'arrive pas à le lui dire, c'est trop dur… Pourtant j'en ai envie… Envie de le prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'il est triste, de le consoler, de dormir dans ses bras chaleureux… Mais voilà j'ai peur, je ne suis qu'un baka, avoir peur de lui dire alors que lui à eut le courage de me dire combien je comptais pour lui…

Oui Duo moi aussi….

C'est tout ce que je peux lui dire pour le moment. Trowa nous observe sans rien comprendre, je m'en fiche, j'ai eut le courage de lui faire enfin comprendre ce que lui avait réussi à me dire…. Je me pose souvent cette question, pourquoi suis-je parti ce jour là ? J'ai eu peur. Peur de mes sentiments pour lui. Comme je regrette ce geste...

Je crois que de toutes mes aventures je ne penserais plus qu'à celle-ci, où pour la première fois de ma vie moi, Heero-le-soldat-parfait-Yuy j'ai eu peur. Je laisse un fin sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres puis, sortant de mes pensées je prend Duo dans mes bras, et suit Trowa.

POV de Duo

Je me repasse en boucle cette phrase….

Oui Duo moi aussi….

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que mes oreilles ont entendu. C'est un rêve, oui bah si s'en est un, laissez-le-moi…

Et mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hee-chan, mon 'tit glaçon à moi me porte . Son regard se fixe sur Trowa qui ne dit rien, quoique Trowa ne doive parler qu'en présence de Quat-chan ou de mon Hee-chan. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endors tout contre lui.

POV de Hee-chan

Il vient de s'endormir. Repose-toi mon ange. Je suis Trowa depuis quelques minutes maintenant, il se retourne et me fixe de ses yeux verts et brillants.

Tu lui diras un jour ? Où il faut que je t'aide ? Interrogea Trowa un peu taquin.

Je… je lui ai dit. Mais pas comme je l'aurais souhaité. Et maintenant il dort, soupira le Japonais.

Je regarde son visage enfantin, il n'y a rien à dire, il a l'air tellement innocent comme ça. Je l'aime tellement que ça m'effraie. Chaque instant de ma vie j'ai peur pour toi… Peur de te perdre, de ne pas te voir revenir de mission.

Ce soir c'est décidé mon cœur sera tien. Mon âme et mon corps ne feront plus qu'un avec toi mon bel ange.

Mais j'y pense ne serais ce pas trop tôt ? J'attendrais, tu verras, je serais le plus patient des amants. Amant… C'est bon de penser comme ça maintenant.

Mon épaule me fait un peu mal mais la douleur est mon amie non ? Après tout j'ai supporté l'entraînement du Mad J et j'en suis ressortit vivant.

Il ouvre ses perles améthystes, ce n'est pas Duo, c'est Shinigami, il me regarde quelques instants avant d'essayer de se libéré de mes bras.

Calme-toi Shinigami, tu es blessé, tu risquerais d'aggraver ton cas…. Dis-je en espérant qu'il se rendorme.

Qui es-tu pour me dire cela humain ? Dit-il d'une voix plus que glaciale.

Juste un ami qui ne te veut aucun mal, chuchote tristement Heero.

Ne soit pas si amer, je sens que tu ne mens pas, j'ai confiance en toi…. Je te confie Duo mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te jure de revenir pour te faire subir mille souffrances.

Jamais je ne ferais du mal à Duo….

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Je… je l'aime plus que tout au monde, je refuse de lui faire du mal… Il compte de trop pour moi.

Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, je te laisse à présent.

Shinigami ?

Oui ?

Reste près de lui, même si je suis à ses côtés je sais qu'il aura encore besoin de toi lors de missions, s'il te plaît. Implore Heero suppliant.

Ta requête est bien généreuse pour un Homme… mais je l'accepte.

Merci. Souffle le Japonais.

Merci à toi Heero Yuy, au revoir.

Sur ces dernières paroles ses magnifiques yeux se referme, puis s'ouvre à nouveau, je peux y lire de l'inquiétude, mais également un soulagement en voyant que Shinigami n'a fait aucun dégâts.

POV de Duo

My God !! Pourquoi est-il sorti ? Je n'étais pourtant pas en danger…. Oh Dieu Heero… il me regarde avec un tendre sourire, il va bien ? Non, il saigne encore… serait-ce de ma faute ? Quel con mais bien sûr que c'est de ma faute s'il saigne encore. Il me porte, il doit avoir un mal de chien….

Heero ? Tu veux peut être reposer ton épaule non ? Tu sais, je peux marcher…

Ne dit pas de bêtises Duo, j'ai un peu mal, mais j'ai promis à Shinigami de veiller sur toi… Et je tiendrais ma promesse.

Là, je suis encore sur le cul, alors c'était juste pour s'assurer que j'aille bien que Shinigami est sorti ? Il ne veut que me protéger ? Depuis le temps, j'aurais dû le comprendre… Je ne suis qu'un idiot, qu'un baka…..

Je ne réalise pas tout de suite que nous sommes enfin arrivés à la fourgonnette, Wufei est au volant, Quatre à ses côtés.

Trowa nous ouvre et se glisse à l'intérieur, Heero ne me lâche toujours pas même lorsque nous sommes à l'intérieur de notre moyen de transport.

Heero ? Tu peux me lâché maintenant il faut soigner ton épaule…..

Le regard qu'il me lance me fait mal au cœur, il recommence avec ses regards de la mort… je baisse la tête, j'ai tellement mal…

POV de Heero

Je suis enfin heureux d'avoir pu parlé à Shinigami. Mais je viens de blesser mon ange…. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le regarde froidement ? Il baisse la tête… il doit souffrir de ma réaction… Je m'en veux d'être toujours ainsi avec lui… Mais c'est difficile de changer en un instant ses réactions quotidiennes.

Ma main se pose délicatement sur sa joue, et glisse jusqu'à son menton, je le lui relève et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

Désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…. Pardon… Murmurais-je

Et avant même qu'il n'ait put dire un mot, je scelle ses lèvres des miennes, ce fut un chaste baiser, mais un baiser qui signifie tant de choses, remplis de ce que je ne peux pas transcrire par des mots.

J'aurais à te parler à la planque… lui dis-je enfin en le contemplant.

Hee-chan …

Ses yeux se font suppliant, étonné même. Mon regard se plonge à nouveau dans cette mer Améthyste. Et sans que je m'en aperçoive, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dans ce second baiser je ressens tout l'amour, la tendresse, le désir, qu'il éprouve pour moi. Sa langue demande l'entrée de ma bouche, j'accepte, nos deux langues commencèrent par se chercher, puis elle se caressèrent doucement puis plus passionnément par la suite. Plus rien n'a d'importance, pour moi, mon ange était entrain de me donner mon premier baiser….


	2. Chapter 2

Pove d'Heero

Plus rien n'a d'importance, pour moi, mon ange était entrain de  
me donner mon premier baiser….  
Un baiser qui ne se termine que lorsque nous sommes à bout de  
souffle… Je l'aime, je le sais, il le sait. Je ne veux plus me  
séparer de lui…

Pove de Duo

- Désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…. Pardon… Murmurait-il.

Il me relève tendrement la tête avant de me déposer un chaste baiser, que j'aime se contact, ses lèvres on le goût d'abricot… quoi ? ne me regardez pas comme ça c'est vrai je vous assure, Heero à les lèvres aux goût abricot.

- J'aurais à te parler à la planque… me dit - il enfin en me contemplant.

- Hee-chan …

Je ne me contrôle plus, je n'ai plus que le goût de ses lèvres dans mes pensées, d'un regard je le supplie de recommencer, mais il ne comprend pas cela m'étonne un peu…

J'avance imperceptiblement mon visage du sien avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres au goût abricot.

Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres attendant patiemment l'autorisation de pouvoir me glisser dans sa bouche. Il m'accorde l'entrée au début je cherche sa langue que je ne tarde pas à trouver d'ailleurs, et puis elles s'emmêlent, se caressent, puis nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Je l'aime, et aujourd'hui lui aussi m'aime, il ne me l'a pas encore avouer mais je serais patient, tous ces sentiments sont nouveaux pour lui, je serais le plus patients de tous les compagnons qu'il n'aura jamais vue.

Pove de Quatre

Enfin mes deux coéquipiers se sont avoués leur sentiments commun dans un chaste baiser, cela me réchauffe le cœur, car dans cette guerre chacun à droit au bonheur. Wu Fei lui est avec Zech, cela dit pour lui c'est plus compliqué… Quant à moi je partage mon bonheur avec le plus merveilleux des compagnons Trowa, il est ma lumière, ma force de vivre et grâce à  
lui je reviens de missions sans trop de bobos… Chacun retrouve un  
peu de paix en son amour, c'est cela que j'aime ressentir en eux,  
une paix et de l'amour.

Pove de Trowa

Je n'ai pas très bien compris au début pourquoi Heero avait dit à Duo « - Oui Duo moi aussi…. » mais je ne me posais pas trop de questions non plus, je devais les faire sortir de là au plus vite. Ce qui me surpris le plus venant de Heero, c'est qu'il prit Duo dans ses bras, bon c'est vrai que ces deux là se sont déjà secouru plus d'une fois, quoique voir le soldat parfait abandonné un coéquipier cela ne s'est jamais vue. Bon maintenant ils sont  
hors de danger, cela me réchauffe le cœur, j'ai envie de prendre Quatre le serré dans mes bras et l'embrassé, mais je pense à peine à ça que ce que je vois me surprend au plus haut point. Heero c'est enfin ouvert à Duo, ils sont tellement mignons…

Pove de WuFei

Par Nataku Yuy, Maxwell vous pourriez attendre que nous soyons à la plaque pour faire ce genre de cochonnerie… Bon je ne dit rien car si Zech était là je ferais de même. C'est beau de les voir enfin ensemble depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient… Bon je crois que mes nuits seront plus que  
mouvementées, il faudra que je pense à sortir de la planque quand il leurs prendra des envies pas très catholiques…. Raaaaaaaaa lala et c'est toujours moi qui dois sortir dans ces moments là, je tombe toujours à côté d'un couple lorsque nous sommes en planque, j'aimerais vous y voir vous entendre Quatre crié de plaisir et gémir sans cesse alors qu'il doit prendre son pied… Ce bonheur m'est pour le moment interdit, mais bientôt je sais que je trouverais la force de rejoindre l'homme de ma vie dans son entre…

La camionnette s'arrêta devant une petite maison située au milieu de nulle part. Devant la porte se trouvait une petite forme recroquevillé sur elle même, c'était Zech…

Pove de Heero

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là c'est pas vrai, je sens que je vais m'énerver. Je tenais Duo dans mes bras donc aucun mouvement possible si jamais il attaque, il me regarde d'un air hautin et glacial, puis il se dirigea vers Wufei qui se mit à piquer un far monumental. Quel con je fais, j'avais  
oublié qu'ils sortent ensemble eux deux …

Son regard était glacial mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules alors que Duo commençait à gigoter dans mes bras.

- Arrête Duo, tu vas finir par tombé.

Il me regarde bizarrement qu'est ce que…. Oh non Shinigami à mal, pourvue qu'il comprenne que je n'y suis pour rien, mais ce n'est pas lui, c'est Duo.

Il se relève d'un bon, je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter, mais pourquoi est-il ainsi ? Peut être que la présence de Zech ne l'enchante pas ? mais nous n'y pouvons rien, il vient voir Wu… Je dois mettre cette histoire au clair, pourquoi Duo à peur quand Zech est proche ?

Pove de Duo

Putain mais pour qui il se prend celui- là ? nan mais c'est vrai quoi merde ? il me nargue, me brutalise me torture quand je suis le prisonnier de Oz et le soldat parfait ne fais rien, bon c'est vrai il sort avec Wu mais c'est pas une raison, bon faut que j'arrête je deviens égoïste… Je vais rentré à la planque me prendre une douche chaude me détendre et je me retourne pour faire un tendre sourire à l'homme de ma vie…..et puis plus rien le trou noir, mais pourquoi ?

Il sourit un bref instant à Heero avant de s'effondrer, Duo étais dans un état lamentable…  
Il ne tenait plus debout, sa jambe droite s'était ouverte, il perdait beaucoup de sang…  
Heero ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, il prit son Américain dans les bras, et délicatement il le conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre commune, et installa confortablement son amour sur son lit, avec des gestes empli d'amour et de tendresse il commença à le déshabillé.

Quatre qui avais vue toute la scène s'était précipité sur le téléphone en rentrant pour prévenir Sally de l'état de santé de l'Américain ainsi que celle de Japonais…

Dans une pièce voisine un couple venait de se retrouver et pour la première fois depuis de long mois Wufei ne serait pas celui qui doit sortir…

Pove de Zech

Je t'attrape par la taille, et t'enlace mes mains parcourt ta chemise, je défais un à un tous les boutons et découvre ton torse encore vierge de mes caresses , je te dépose doucement sur le lit, tu m'enlève également mon haut. C'est alors que je sais que tu m'appartiendra ce soir.

Mon corps brûlant contre le tien, ton regard glacial et pourtant tellement expressif… De quoi as-tu peur mon ange ? Je serais plus doux qu'une caresse, mon plaisir ne sera qu'a son paroxysme que lorsque tu seras confiant et que tu te donnera à moi, comme je me donnerais à toi ce soir, et pour toujours dans un enchaînement de douceur, de tendresse. Que j'aime cette sensation de te sentir près de moi, prêt à fondre, tu ne peux t'imaginer comment je souffre chaque instant loin de toi…

Te savoir près de moi ce soir, m'emplis de joie, une joie intense qui me donne l'impression de n'être né que pour toi. Savoir ce que tu es, savoir ce que je suis, nous sommes ennemi pourtant tu m'as accepter, tu as accepter notre relation, ce soir je te ferais vivre mille plaisir, et une satisfaction intense de savoir nos deux corps réuni pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Ta bouche contre la mienne instant magique, ta langue qui passe timidement sur mes lèvres instant féerique, nos deux langues qui se trouves et qui se battent à coup de caresses sensuelles instant irréel, à chaque fois que je t'embrasse c'est une redécouverte, des instants que je veux gravés dans ma mémoire.

Ton torse mis à nu par mes soins, se soulève à chacun de tes gémissements, que c'est jouissif de t'entendre gémir, alors que mes  
mains se font de plus en plus baladeuses sur tout le reste de ce corps si parfait. Ton pantalon rejoint vite ta chemise, tu te retrouve en caleçon, quel magnifique spectacle que de te voir ainsi. Mon ange, jamais je ne pourrais me passé de cette vue que tu m'offre, ton air de petit garçon en manque d'amour, tes joues rosies par le plaisir qui parcourt tes veines, et tes lèvre légèrement gonflées par le baiser que nous venons de nous donner.

Tu me procure la plus puissante des drogues, je ne pourrais pas imaginé un seul instant sans t'avoir à mes côtés. J'aimerais rester en toi pour toujours, sentir tes mains glisser le long de mon dos mis à nu par tes soins me procure une extase incommensurable. Je t'aime tellement, cette nuit je veux que pour toi elle soit la meilleure que tu n'es jamais vécu.

Pove de Wufei

Par Nataku, ton corps est brûlant, tellement brûlant que je me demande si bientôt tu ne prendra pas feu. Tes main baladeuses se posent partout, je gémis sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai un besoin fout de te sentir près de moi, de te sentir en moi. Ma peau frissonne, je n'en peux plus, viens en moi, Zech, je rapproche mon visage du tien, et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je réclame l'entrée et j'arrive à mes fins et lorsque je suis entré ma langue se fait attaquer par la tienne, un combat de pur douceur vient de s'entamer, plus elles se combattent, plus le baiser devient brûlant de passion, de désir….

Il me veux ce soir, et il m'aura foie de Nataku, ce soir je lui appartiens et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressent de la peur, peur de l'inconnu, peur de l'acte. Je le sens qu'il m'enlève mon pantalon, et comme pour ma chemise tous ces geste son empli d'amour et de tendresse. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je vais faire l'amour avec la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Un instant magique bercé par les Dieux seuls témoin de notre amour éternelle.

Zech retira doucement le dernier rempart, qui lui interdisait l'accès de tous les plaisir. Le caleçon atterrit près des autres vêtements, le regard brillant de convoitise sur son corps fit que Wu rougi. Les mains de son amant lui envoyaient des milliers de frissons. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'une main pas très discipliné venait de prendre son sexe dressé par tant d'émotions. Wu Fei se cambra gémi, puis captura les lèvres de son amant pour un long baiser empli de désir charnel. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, et avant que Wu Fei ne reprenne ces lèvres tant désirées, Zech lui présenta ses doigts.

Wu Fei les lécha avidement, lorsqu'il les suent assez humidifier Zech les retira sensuellement de la bouche de Wu Fei pour les faire descendre  
lentemen, le long de son cou, puis de son torse jusqu'à arriver à l'entre jambe du chinois, qui écarte doucement les cuisses faisant un sourire crispé de peur, Zech se rendit Bien compte de cela, il prit la main de Wu fei, et  
délicatement sans geste brusque pénétra un doigt. Wu Fei serra les dents avant de poussé un petit cri de douleur.

- Wu chéri shhhhh décontracte toi…. je sais que c'est douloureux, veux-tu que j'arrête ?

- Zech, n'arrête pas, souffla Wu fei avant de serré fortement la main qui était toujours dans la sienne, et de poussé quelques petits gémissements complètement incohérents.

Zech venait de trouver son point le plus sensible, il continua sa préparation, en insérant un deuxième, puis un troisième doigts qu'il fit allé et venir toujours en s'attaquant au point G trouver un peu plutôt, soutirant des  
gémissements de plus en plus fort du chinois qui lui voyait très clairement des étoiles danser et virevolter devant ses yeux, tant le plaisir ressenti était intense.

Zech retira lentement ses doigts de l'orifice de Wu avant de les remplacer par sa langue, histoire d'humidifier un maximum, cette partie de son anatomie pour ne pas qu'il souffre trop lorsque Zech le pénétrera., tendit que sa main droite s'activais de nouveau sur le sexe de Wu Fei, et que l'autre était entrain de défaire son pantalon et son caleçon.

Wu Fei, les jambes écartées et le dos arqué ne tenais plus.

- Wubaby ? mon amour, pour ta première fois, je vais être doux, mais je te préviens cela risque de te faire souffrir au début, mais la douleur ne deviendra que pur plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas. D'accord ?

Le chinois ne compris pas trop ce que lui disait Zech mais acquiesça tout de même, c'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de plus gros, de plus imposant entré très lentement dans son intimité.

Pove de Zech

Oh mon Dieu, que le ciel me pardonne de lui prendre son enfant, mais cet  
homme est tellement doux, tellement bon, je veux n'être pour lui que douceur, je veux qu'il se souvienne de moi comme de celui qui lui aura fait découvrir l'amour… Et puis si je meurt durant cette interminable guerre j'aurais au moins eut la satisfaction de rendre heureux mon petit dragon.

Je ramène son corps près du mien dans une position assise, je le sens il s'est habitué à ma présence en lui.

Je commence lentement mon mouvement de va et viens, je retrouve son  
point G, et il gémit de plus en plus fort, je le suis dans ses plaintes de plaisir, il est si chaud, je trouve facilement ma place en lui. Je l'aime. Ma vie ne sera dévoué qu'a son bonheur. Il est mon trésor, et aucun pirate ne pourra me le volé.

Leurs gémissements se faisait de plus en plus fort, et pour couvrir le bruit qu'ils faisaient Zech captura les lèvres d'un chinois complètement submergé par toutes les nouvelles sensations qui s'imposait à lui.

Lorsque la main ce celui-ci accéléra le va et vient qu'il imposait sur le sexe de WuFei ce dernier se arqua tendant chacun de ses muscles, il était prêt à exploser de plaisir.

Pove de Wu Fei

Par Nataku, il est vrai que tout ceci, cette préparation et la pénétration m'ont fait mal, mais maintenant chaque va et viens est pour moi une nouvelle vague de pur plaisir voir même de pur jouissance. Je cri mon plaisir alors qu'il me capture à nouveau mes lèvres. Il me possède totalement, mon corps lui est dévoué. Comment ai-je fais pour vivre si longtemps sans ces merveilleuses sensations ?

Zech senti que Wu Fei pulsait autour de lui, cette sensation de totale appartenance le fit jouir au plus profond de son amant dans un cri complètement incompréhensible, et c'est en sentant ce liquide chaud se répandre en lui que Wu fei se libéra aussi, dans un nouveau cri étouffer par un nouveau baiser empli de passion.

Zech se retira doucement de Wu Fei et celui-ci se blotti immédiatement  
dans ses bras, afin de s'endormir comme un bien heureux.

Epuisé mais satisfaits Zech, se plaça de façon à garder le chinois tout contre lui et enfin s'endormir en déposant un dernier baiser sur le front de celui-ci.

Dans une chambre non loin de celle-ci une toute autre histoire se déroulait, en effet Duo qui avait fait un effort afin de rentré à la planque sans aide était pris d'une sérieuse fièvre qui inquiétait au plus haut  
point Heero….


End file.
